


Morning Moments

by Worldsinwords



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Aged Up, Amanda is soft, Established Relationship, F/F, Kisses, Morning, Sharing a Bed, so fucking soft, they live together lads, this the moment when she thinks god I love this woman so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsinwords/pseuds/Worldsinwords
Summary: It’s too early for Amanda to be awake but it was never too early for her to be so softly in love.





	Morning Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This is one of the most softest thing I wrote for Hamanda lmao, also bday today. So have a Hamanda.

It's morning. Too early for Amanda to think, for her to move and shift and groan under her breath. There's a soft rustle near her, an almost invisible whisper but Amanda knew those sounds. She knew those sounds in the same way her lungs knew how to breathe and like a natural instinct, Amanda opened her eyes. Like the slow intake of morning air, like the delicate pleased sigh that left her nose, Amanda's green eyes opened slowly. They fluttered as sunlight peered down on them blinking like camera shutters, not that Amanda minded. There was the perfect muse on her bed, a model of beautiful dark red hair and hazel eyes and Amanda would take as many photos as she could just to capture this ethereal beauty.

"Hey there Gorgeous," she murmured, words still drawling from sleep as her eyes focused on the sappy smile of her muse. "What are you doing here?" Amanda shifted her head to face her muse properly, to give her the attention she deserved as well as a lazy but mischievous smile. "I thought angels only come dead at night?"

That one earned Amanda a playful slap around her arm and Amanda laughed it up as she began to wake up mentally. Not from the slap but from the playful but chiding giggle that followed. It was a fairy-like mixed in with fatigue that ended with a slow lazy sigh teeming with adoration. It was a sound Amanda would bottle and get drunk on. "You're not supposed to be this smooth in the morning, O'Neill."

Amanda chuckled as she edged closer. "No thanks to you miss England, "she said as she brought one hand to Hannah's face to play around with her auburn tresses. "I'm barely awake so I have no filter right now."

Hannah placed a hand over Amanda's and Amanda couldn't help but smile even more at the soft touch of Hannah's thumb brushing over her skin. "So I'm the one to blame for you being smooth?" Hannah asked and Amanda's eyes moved from their intertwined hands to Hannah's small smirk and her more wider awake eyes that gleamed with a sense of mischief she borrowed from Amanda. Nines Amanda loved it when she looked like that, looking all coy and smug and ready to play their usual teasing game. She loved noticing all the subtle ways she made her mark on Hannah, the little quirks she influenced, the new habits and small things now added to Hannah's daily routine- like staying in bed with her where before she would start her day.

Amanda shrugged, terribly acting nonchalant as she grinned. "It's easy to be smooth when it's to a beautiful lady."

Another laugh. Another sound to turn into mental melodies. Another little mark Amanda noticed she made on Hannah. Before Hannah used to blush red at her smoothness, now there is barely a pink tint- as if she was used to it all. Because she *was* used to it all and the prospect of Hannah never again being not used to it made Amanda's chest flutter.

But the way Hannah pulled her in and kissed her made her heart calm down and listen to this constant pulse of warmth, safety and home. To breathe in and consume another noticed hidden mark she made on her, the way Amanda can smell a tinge of herself in Hannah's scent.

When they pulled away from the morning kiss Amanda's love-struck eyes panned over Hannah, memorising every small detail. The slight slower breathing from their kiss, the way their hands are entangled with each other and Hannah's red locks, the smallest tints of pink, the way the colour hazel reminded Amanda of gemstones and the light airy giggle from Hannah's easy relaxed smile made Amanda bottle it inside a ring.


End file.
